Wolf
by madhatterweirdperson
Summary: It hurt, my shoulder hurt. The doctors found him in a puddle of blood still alive.   A what seemed like huge bear bite was found on his shoulder nothing else did Perseus Jackson tell them.
1. What I supposed was a big bear bite!

I stared down the street. I pulled my over coat closer to myself.

It was cold. My breath was showing in the cold morning air.

I walked down the street and into a cafe.

As I was just closing the door suddenly I bumped into a person that was at least half a head smaller than me.

Well most people were. I was kinda tall.

"Uh...oh sorry." I looked down.

"Doesn't matter." It was for some reason a very familiar sort of voice. I picked up whatever that the woman had dropped and gave it back to her. She looked slightly up.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"Wait, do I know you?"

"Well, I was asking the same question."

"Wait aren't you that, that kid that saved this whole big thing?" Well if that's the way the mortals see it...

"Well, I guess you could say that."

"Percy?"

"How do you know my name?" I snapped.

"Percy! It's me! Annabeth!"

"Annabeth! Oh sorry I didn't know it was you!"

"Oh, Percy, here my number, call me later. I need to run." She gave me a card. I took it and she ran away.

"Bye." I said sadly as she ran away. I walked to the counter and asked for a coffee.

I walked down the darkening street. Me and Annabeth had just been to the cinema, I had already taken her home. Throughout the movie we talked. Barely watched the movie itself.

We just caught up on our lives.

I was smiling as I walked across the car park. This was the only place really in New York you got forests. Well it was really on the outside of the city. I opened the car from a distance.

A bright red Ferrari. Nice and sleek shape.

I kicked a can.

"Hey don't do that, after this meeting, I'm sure you will think differently, so come on why not start now. Pick that can up and throw it in the bin." I spun round riptide in my hands in a millisecond.

And I stared. There was a man turning into a huge white arctic wolf. He kind of blended in with the background-the snow.

Once he was complete he stared at me. Those amber eyes boring into mine. He was pretty much at eye level with me. Which meant he was simply a huge creature. Bigger than a regular wolf.

"What the-" I didn't have time to complete my sentence because he lunged at me. I felt pain surge up my shoulder. I screamed. The sharp teeth sinking into my flesh.

Ripping it in places.

I screamed and screamed.

Then I felt an even stronger pain. I supposed afterwards that that was when the beast took out it's horrible fangs out of my flesh. Suddenly I felt completely numb.

Black dots appeared in my vision and my eves closed.

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I fluttered my eyes open and I found myself in a medical bed probably in a hospital. I noticed that my vision was really sharp.

My eyes moved to the thing the beeping was coming from and I realized it was a heart thumping thing. The thing was going at a normal speed. That meant my heart rate was ok.

I sat up in the bed. Suddenly the door burst open and in came mom.

She ran to me and kissed me.

"Percy! You're alive! You wont believe how worried I was."

"Ouch!" I yelled when her hand brushed on my bandaged shoulder.

"sorry Percy."

"It's ok mom."

"It's not ok, I should be more careful."

"Yeah whatever."

"Percy, you've been out for a whole week. The doctors said you were found in a car park almost dead blood all over you and on the floor. Also the doctors found a huge bite mark on your shoulder. Like huge. They thought it was a bear."

"Oh great, when am I allowed to leave this place?"

"This evening, just you'll have to use a bandage on your shoulder."

"Thanks."

"And then you are going straight Paul and mine house. Understood."

"Mo'om I'm 19 for goodness sake, I'm old enough. I'm going to camp."

"Well honey, if you are sure..."

"Mom! I'm totally sure!"

"Come on, help me out."

I walked over the border of camp when I realized I was slowing down a little bit.

But when I passed through it was all right.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth.

"Hi."

"What happened to you?"

"Well I got attacked by a giant bear at the car park after the movie."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I got back here to remember the memories. I mean its been, what, 3 years since I have been here."

"Same here, but well, I came here to heal again." Suddenly we heard hooves patting the ground and I saw Chiron coming to us.

"Percy!"

"Hi."

"What-"

"Bear attack."

"And I guess you are here to heal right?"

"Yep."

"Well then you will be relieved from your normal routine and you can do what you want."

"Great."

"But ancient Greek and battle strategies are still to be done." I sighed.

"Well, ok."

"Bye see you at Supper."

"Bye." I left Annabeth standing in the middle. Looking at both of us going in different directions.

* * *

><p>I sat down at my table at camp. It felt so homey here.<p>

Once everyone was settled down a dryad brought me some food.

I threw some food into the fire.

"Please dad, could you get this pain away from me, it's killin' me." I whispered into the smoke. There was an ocean breeze right in my face. My hair flew back a little.

I sat down at my table knowing that he had heard me.

At the campfire Chiron told us that today the Athena cabin was going to be the one entretaining the campers. Many people groaned. When ever the Athenians actually told something at the fire most people sat with bored faces.

Why?

Yeah they mainly talked about learning which got on many people's nerves.

But today we were actually allowed to bring marshomellows to the campfire.

At least it wasn't gonna be so bad.

I sat down on one of the logs. The Hermes cabin practacly pushing me of.

"Attention!" The Athenians shouted. "Attention!"

"Silence!" Yelled Chiron. Everyone stopped talking."

"Thanks." Annabeth said."Anyways, hello campers, today the Athena cabin decided to tell the story of the lighting thief." There were several whispers from the newer campers the older ones looked at each other equally excited.

"Once, about 7 years ago on the winter solstice a powerful weapon was stolen..." Annabeth told the story of us and Grover when we went on the quest. There were several funny bits when the lavatory exploded or when Mr.D threatened me that he would turn me into a dolphin if I didn't go on the quest.

There was a lot of whispering at the part when I faced Ares. That was kinda funny.

But the thing that I swore was that I would sometime kill Annabeth. She was such an ididot. Because every once in a while she looked at me. As a result people soon realized she was talking about me and their eyes widened.

That night, I was tiered and I wanted to go to my sea smelling cabin but I decided to actually **go **to the sea.

I kicked off my shoes and dipped my feet in the water. I loved the feeling. But suddenly I felt a tug towards the forest. The feeling pulled me to it. I put on my socks and my shoes.

And I did the dummest thing ever I ran to the forest.


	2. Why? Why me?

As I ran through the forest. Finally I immerged out to a clearing. That's when I heard the howl. I sat down on the grass. I pulled at the grass. I was for some reason a nice feeling.

The night was dark. The moon was glinting fearfully in the dark sky.

Suddenly a figure jumped at me.

"Well, hello Percy. I was waiting till you came here." I made out a figure. A man extending his hand to me. I shook it.

"Um who are you?"

"Oh right, I forgot. I am Jacob, and I am a werewolf. You my friend are one too"

"So it was you who bit me?"

"Well yes. We need you in our pack."

"Why?"

"Well, because we are getting short of people"

"And why is that?"

"Well, many of them died in the war with Kronos."

"Oh, Great."

"We were the one group that joined that satyr of yours, GROVER."

"Oh"

"Yes."

"Right."

"So are you going to join our pack?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"if you let me lead a normal life sometimes."

"Deal, we come for you when we need you alright?"

"Yep." We shook hands.

"Well wanna hang out with us today?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I'll go back to sleep. I need to get some sleep for my short and unsignificant life."

"Whoa, who told you it was short?"

"Wait it's not gonna be short?"

"Nah, of course not! You are a free werewolf, which means, you help people, you are not tame and you do not depend of the moon. You can change into a huge wolf when you please."

"Oh, Great."

"And you are immortal."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah you heard me."

I felt my blood thumping in my head. I was angry.

I tried to control my temper but as usual I couldn't.

I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him hard. When I realized I seemed to be stronger.

I felt my eyes turn hot. I was sure they were glowing. I threw a punch at the guy. I was only to late to realize he had already rolled out of the way and had become a wolf.

He jumped on me and with his powerful claws cut my shirt and through it straight to my skin.

Blood oozed out.

I was under preassure. I felt a burning sensation in my body. Something breaking through my skin. I yelled. Suddenly I was staring at a huge paw holding up a wolf. Great he was right. I was a werewolf.

I threw him off me. He yelped as he hit the ground.

Then I realized my senses had all improved greatly. I smelled a horse galloping through the forest. The smell of a man too. Oh no. Chiron!

We started circling around in a circle growling.

He jumped at me. His claws ready to strike.

I jumped out of the way just in time.

We kept on circling each other. I jumped at him aiming for his head.

But I landed on his neck. And I bit down.

Blood came out.

And I stayed there. It was a wonderful taste.

Jacobs hind jumped up and I flew of his back and crashed with my back into a tree.

My vision got a little blurry.

But soon it returned. Just in time I ducked for a mortal blow on the tree. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chiron standing in the trees. The look on his face showed bewilderment.

I guess it was kinda funny seeing two **huge **arctic wolves fighting each other in the middle of the night.

Finally I got to one point where I bit his tail. Jacob jumped up and from the pain he fell down in human form. I growled at him.

Jacob stared at me. He stood up came up to me and pat my back then he ran off into the night.

Suddenly I felt a pain shoot up my leg. I knew what it was I had felt that feeling before. An Arrow.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the stables in wolf form. The horses were all snorting loudly. My leg was bandaged.<p>

I looked up Chiron was staring at me.

I changed to my human self. And Chiron gasped.

"Percy!"

"Yeah spit it out. Tell the gods let them kill me."

"Percy, who did this to you?"

"Jacob." Chiron bent his head.

"That means you are part of his pack."

"So?"

"Percy, Jacob, his pack is the most honorable pack you could be in. They are treasured above all in the werewolves world."

"So?"

"They get much better powers and unlike other werewolves they have freedom."

"And?"

"That means that you are now part of their pack."

"But I don't get it, how is it such a big honor?"

"The gods actually respect these werewolves. Now Percy, do you want me to tell the camp?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Percy, for now I think you should better go to the cave in the forest, you know with Rachel. There you can have a friend and no one is in danger here."


End file.
